Valentine's is for everyone
by ginguy
Summary: Drabble! Renji x Rukia, Byakuya x Hisana (Slight presence of my crack shipping, Shuhei x Nemu). Because Valentine's Day is a special day and is made for everybody,so a short Valentine's story for my favourite Bleach shippings.


**Please read!**

**This was an idea for Valentine's Day. Although it's not till Thursday, I couldn't help but write this sooner! **

**I'm aware that Japan & perhaps other Asian countries don't exactly celebrate the way the West (at least here in Canada) celebrates Valentine's Day but things just wouldn't fit well with the ideas I had. **

**Secondly, my Shuhei x Nemu shipping has been revealed! I crack ship this couple to the max and yes, that is Shuhei Hisagi carrying the basket of Seireitei publications & pike fish (Nemu's favourites). **

**Thirdly, I think this is one of the first I've written about Byakuya and Hisana-post death. I never write anything after Hisana's death because it pains me to. Believe me, I teared up writing his letter to her (I tried to make it as accurate as I could). This is probably the only time I will write about Hisana post-death. I'm too emotionally unstable to write about Byakuya alone :') **

**For less confusion, the letter from Rukia to Renji in the end was the letter that came with the black box & Byakuya's letter was what he placed near Hisana's photo. **

**SO. Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Please enjoy it with everyone you love! Valentine's Day isn't just about your significant other, it's about spending with your loved ones! **

**Sorry for the very long note! - Ging. **

* * *

In the words of Helen Keller, in dedication to Byakuya and Hisana Kuchiki,

_"What we have once enjoyed we can never lose. All that we love deeply becomes a part of us."_

"So you just give a gift to who you like,"

"Like, as a crush?"

"Yeah, or your boyfriend or girlfriend"

"Why?"

"How should I know? It's just celebrated here,"

He was left with that question, yet nonetheless, he wanted to do something special. The society's been opening up and he was happy about that. He walks his way through the streets in the world of the living but fails to come up with an idea, scratching his head in confusion and frustration. Sighing to himself to declare defeat, he stumbles upon a pinkly decorated store embellished with pretty beads and bows that housed sizes of plush dolls as large as him. His eyes grew wide as he spotted the mid-size plushie of the girl's favourite mascot. The white rabbit felt soft and cottony as he squeezed the doll with his large hand, nodding in satisfaction.

He couldn't contain his happiness as he walked with the present and rushed to find her. He ran up to her and bashfully handed her the badly wrapped gift with an equally messy handwriting, grinning widely with his apple coloured face in embarrassment.

Raising her brow, she grinned quickly.

"Thanks, Renji!" she hugs him and hastily leaves to finish her busy schedule, running with the present in her hand, leaving him utterly disappointed.

His smile lessened and he slouched his shoulders as he watches her running to her captain. Of course Rukia had better things to do, did she even celebrate this event? He thought to himself, the remorse swelled over him like a beast haunting him. He sees his friend, carrying a large basket of multiple Seireitei publications and pike fish he caught in the world of the living. The lean man happily walked to the 12th division barracks – probably to surprise the lieutenant – and waved at Renji in bliss as he shifted the basket on his shoulders. Renji forced a smile; his eyes found themselves at the number of couples walking together and suddenly held his stomach: he felt unpleasant. He needed to get home, no point in third wheeling with friends anyways.

He grabbed the knob and nonchalantly – albeit his sadness over the earlier encounter with Rukia still loomed – opened the door to his room. Slumping on his bed, he stared at the pale white ceiling. Sitting back up, he found himself staring at a long fat black box sitting on the chair in the corner of his room. His brows furrowed and thought to himself the lack of presence of that box before he left his room earlier that morning.

His hands held the black box and gulped to himself in curiosity, his eyes expanding in the growing interest of the secret inside the box.

"What am I doing? I should open this!" he yells to himself, opening the lid of the box slowly to the quirky pairs of sunglasses presented before him. 4 pairs with 4 different designs and very extravagant colours. A beam formed as he excitedly tried the one shaped like cat ears. He opened the folded red letter and smiled to himself as the letter finished:

"Love,

Rukia"

_"She knows me too well,"_

The man slides the door open, frozen in his place before slowly walking towards the picture, memories flashing with each step he made. His breathing turned shallow as he moved closer, in hesitation to step forward. He gulped and wiped the sweat off his hands. He coldly stands in front of the photo and closes his eyes. He begged never to feel this way again, but he grew more emotionally unstable as he stood alone in the room with the remaining remnant of his treasured love.

"Happy Valentine's day…to my dearest and always loved."

He places the bouquet of cherry blossoms and pink roses and the letter on the ledge of her picture, his finger tracing the frame of the photo one last time before heading out.

_"Renji, _

_Stop thinking you know about the world of living more than me. Have fun with these, I'm sure brother won't mind. So enjoy them. Happy Valentine's Day~_

_ Love, _

_ Rukia"_

_"Hisana,_

_I'm doing well. I've been very busy for the past week, but I'm resting a lot more like you always told me. Rukia's becoming spunkier than I imagined. But you would be proud of her. I know I am. I will rest today. Happy Valentine's Day, love. _

_ Forever yours,_

_ Byakuya" _


End file.
